<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Person, Same Old Mistakes by Kakyointhecherryman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091700">New Person, Same Old Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakyointhecherryman/pseuds/Kakyointhecherryman'>Kakyointhecherryman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cannon Timeline, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, F/M, Fifth Year, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Reader, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Muggleborn Reader, Potions, Ravenclaw, Ron - Freeform, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Severus Snape is So Done, Slytherin, Umbridge - Freeform, angsty, because who doesnt want that?, draco - Freeform, harry likes you, hermione - Freeform, little spicy, reader is just a bit hornee, some spice but nothing graphic, umbridge the bitch, you and draco totally have a thing going, you get kicked by draco malfoy, you're part of the trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakyointhecherryman/pseuds/Kakyointhecherryman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it for revenge?</p><p>Was a power thing?</p><p>Or was it just a stab at Harry?</p><p>You honestly didn't know, but you honestly didn't care.</p><p>You had know come to the conclusion that you were completely ok with Draco Malfoy ruining your life.</p><p>Because, frankly, you enjoyed it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Person, Same Old Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry i disappeared for like 4 months, I got lost in my wardrobe looking for Narnia &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The rhythm of your pencil on the mahogany desk seemed to be the only thing keeping you awake that Monday morning. The ticking clock in the corner of the classroom barely piercing its way through your line of thought, as you sat amongst the as equally dead cluster of students.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Their heads slowly sinking and then catching at the last minute, each of their minds furiously trying to keep them awake for that days double potions down in the dungeons.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Double potions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And with a lesson like that, it was certain if the fifth year students at Hogwarts School were asked to describe their class  they had first thing on a Monday morning most of them would probably go for something more than a little rude, something they wouldn’t want the heads of houses catching on to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For the average Gryffindor student maybe a large grumble of <em>“oh fuck”</em> was more than likely, before they would tip over their inkwell with shock.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For the Hufflepuffs, a sigh and a frown, maybe with a chorus of <em>“No”’s</em> somewhere mixed in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For the Ravenclaws, a bitten lip, rolled eyes, and a larger bag pulled out of their wardrobe to carry all the textbooks which would shortly rest on their shoulders.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ravenclaws were known as the smart and resourceful house for a reason.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Slytherin, a smirk and and a slight groan, for not even every green emblem baring body had a flare for boiling several variations of grass and not letting the room set alight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You had found this out through experience.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But for you - A fifth year Gryffindor -there was far more than a sizeable groan involved. Instead, it was the earth rattling kind of screech, the two words in Monday mornings gap making your eyes burn with agony.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Double potions</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Double potions with Snape.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It left a bitter taste in your mouth, the kind that made your breakfast come spilling up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But next to it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Next to those two dreaded words were two more, ones which made you want to send that slip of parchment hurling into one of the touches of the great hall, and let it crumble into ash.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>'With Slytherin’</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That had just about done it for you, and it was only with Harry’s strong grip on your arm that in fact your schedule and the Gryffindor table didn’t go up in flames.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And after that announcement was how you angrily ended up scribbling on your text books that night, hidden with a touch under a pile of blankets, Hermione angrily grumbling at you from across the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A fierce muddle of drawings shone in the light of the next morning, your own hasty decoration to the basic white pages of the note book. The sentence :</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘Welcome to the inferno.’</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Embellished in large looping careful copperplate on the first page, available to all innocent eyes who opened up your potions book, eyes, which included Hermione’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Who, as predicted, had tried to cast a spell to make it disappear before class began. But you had pushed away her tremoring hands, shrugging off her disappointment with little more than a shaken head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Potions, or school, for that matter had never really been your thing. And potions, being mandatory, was not something you enjoyed, needed nor wanted to do, was never going to be your forte. Not that you actually tried anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So that morning when the four of you stomped down to the dungeons you weren’t surprised to see a dark expression clouding Ron’s face, and eager Hermione tailing him, but Harry...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He had been happy that morning, eyes lighting up when he saw he was in class with you, plastering himself to your side as the four of you entered the damp, dark, classroom. A familiar black clad figure already standing at the head of the room, his beloved house seated to one side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fifth year potions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now that was a sight to behold.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You had already learnt that, on the first day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And now weeks into the term ; after many a failed potion lesson, not much had changed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There had now been too many a low scoring tests to count, and too many a evil comments from yours truly Severus Snape. And just too much useless information that just wouldn’t cram into your head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In all honesty, you would have truly snapped from O.W.L pressure back then, but right now, after many weeks, there was only one thing stopping you from going over the edge, one not so tiny thing that was sat in that classroom with you right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Glancing, over your frothing caldron (which had now sent various sparks of colour whirling into the air) you looked at Harry who was sat next to you. His face impassive and cold, staring at the back chalkboard at the front of the class, his wand absent mindedly positioned over his cauldron. He really hadn’t changed one bit since the day you had met him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But no matter how far you craned your neck to look over him, you couldn’t see over Harry’s head, over his tuft of thick black hair and over the sudden eruption of green from his cauldron, blocking your view of sight to the over side of the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And as the shouts from Snape echoed somewhere in the distance, and little minty sparks crackled, you couldn’t help but lean backwards in your chair, hoping to just catch a glimpse of a familiar flash of blonde hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Of the face you know knew so well.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The face of a particular fifth year, black robed student.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Draco Malfoy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">From the moment you met him you knew something was different.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was like in those cheesy romantic films you and your muggle family had watched throughout your childhood. The soppy scenes when the world freezes, rose petals fall from the sky and the protagonist makes eye contact in slow motion with the love interest for the first time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t exactly quite like that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You had both been young children at the time, lining up at the doors of the great hall ready to get sorted into your houses. Smothered, you had been, amongst the group, desperately trying to cling on to Hermione’s robes - the new girl you had just met and decided to cling on to for safety.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So with a terrified look on your face, acceptable of any child from a muggle family, you stood awkwardly with the little group you had found for yourself. You watched, wide eyed as Harry refused Draco’s hand shake, a bitter venom running through your veins at the insults he had thrown at you and your friends. The once sudden admiration for the boy gone in seconds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">To you and your group Draco Malfoy was evil.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But even then you couldn’t deny you found him interesting, your eyes always wondering to him in lessons you would have with Slytherin house, earning you a sharp tap on the head from Mcgonagall.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Even as second year dragged on, Ginny's disappearance, the Chamber of Secrets opening, nothing really changed. And third year, and fourth year, your option on Draco Malfoy didn’t really change no matter how much you may have wanted it to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You still couldn’t deny that you found him attractive.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But that was an emotion to leave in the depths of your mind, no one needed to venture into that thought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No after all he had done to Harry, to Hermione and to Ron.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You couldn’t just betray your friends like that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You could almost see the ways they would look at you if you were ever to tell them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If you were ever to tell them you had feelings for the rude, arrogant, racist Slytherin.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The rude, arrogant Slytherin you would catch staring at you from across the room, almost desperately. His icy eyes focused on your own.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You were no longer the small first year you once had been, you had to take problems into your own hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And get that man out of your head.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Because you knew he wanted you to think of him in this way, that he wanted to weaken you.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">To break Harry, to tear the group apart.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Because Draco knew exactly what you thought of him, you were certain. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But no matter how hard you tried, how much you distracted yourself, how much you said to yourself he wasn’t worth it. Every path you took led straight back to Draco Malfoy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So, once again, your eyes would drift back to him in lessons, reverting to their old habits. Your mouth sighing, quill twirling in your hand, until you felt a tap on your shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was Harry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, wanna partner up today?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You nodded absent mindedly, shaking any thoughts of a blonde haired Slytherin far out of your head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Great!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Harry squashed down next to you, maybe a little too close, but you didn’t say anything. You were already used to it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">In the fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was already a well known fact that Harry had been chasing after you since third year. It wasn't like he tried to hide it anymore. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">If it had been any other boy maybe you would have considered it, he was a kind person.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">But with Harry, and Ron, things were different. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">At this point they were more like brothers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You had seen both Harry and Ron in their underwear, you had seen Ron fall into a bowl of custard last Halloween in the Great Hall. You remembered how one night last year Harry set fire to his pyjamas, then the time the three of you nearly fell of the astronomy tower only to by saved by Hermione before you all plummeted to you death.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If anything Harry, Ron and Hermione were like your siblings you never had.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As much as you may have liked Draco, or as much as Harry liked you, nothing could break the bond the four of you had.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Or so you had thought once upon a time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once your feelings for the Slytherin didn’t pose any threat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When you hadn’t acted on them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now you couldn’t even go a day without seeing his arrogant smirk somewhere in your vision.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You couldn’t go a minute without catching his eye.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You couldn’t go a second without his voice whispering in your head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And it was all because you had given in that day all those months ago.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A muggleborn Gryffindor, how would have he ever been interested in you?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But as it turned out, there was more to Draco Malfoy than met the eye.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The day it had first happened everything had been a blur, a rainy Tuesday in defence against the dark arts. That, unfortunately for most, you had with Slytherin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Just like in every lesson, when group work was announced you could feel Harry, Ron and Hermione’s stares into the back of your head. The four of you turning around and giving that knowing look to one another, Harry already trying to edge his chair closer to you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But a sudden sharp sentence, made all the air in the room go still.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Excuse me but Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss (L/N) it looks like the dream team will have to be disbanded today…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The squeaking of Harry’s chair went silent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry Professor. Umbridge-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Said Hermione, throwing her hand up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t really understand what-"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I think you do perfectly Miss Granger.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Smiled Umbridge, cutting her mid-sentence and extending out her hand to the other side of the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would like you to partner up with some different pupils today, if that is alright?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hermione's hand went straight down, her face going placid.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Miss Bulstrode?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Umbridge beckoned to the rather burly looking Slytherin at the back of the class.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come and partner with Hermione if you would, I think it would do good for the both of you…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You heard the the floor scream and heavy footsteps make their way to the front.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She can’t do that!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ron whispered, leaning into the empty space between you and Harry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I thought that troll wasn’t meant to go near Hermione anymore? Didn’t the teachers do something about it? You know after what happened in second year - her being a racist, pureblood bitch and all!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You could just see the fury gleaming in Harry’s eyes as he watched Millicent - the troll - throw herself into the chair next to Hermione. The Gryffindors face as neutral as the stone on the walls.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Harry!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You hissed grabbing his arm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t you dare, this is Umbridge we’re talking about, remember what happened last time. You can’t just throw yourself in like that!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“(Y/N)’s right mate, as much as I want to hit the old cow ar-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uhum…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The three of you froze, a cloud of tension settling back into the atmosphere.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I guess it’s only fair to partner the rest of you off now…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Umbridge chirped, her little toad like eyes settling on you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Back row, fourth desk.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You followed the line of her pink, woollen clad arm to where she was pointing to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Right in the far corner of the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go on then!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She spat sweetly, showing all her yellowing teeth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You wouldn’t want to keep the class waiting. Would you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The silence in the room was almost deathly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fucking witch…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You heard Ron sneer under his breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course she put you with Malfoy…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Your breath caught in your throat and you began to rise out of your seat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll swap with you!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Harry suddenly suggested, springing out of his chair, observing the strange look on your face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Now, now, no need to be the hero Mr Potter.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Said Umbridge, shaking her head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You did enough of that last year, so sit down and let Miss (L/N) go…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s fine, It’s fine...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You muttered shaking your head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll go with Malfoy…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Harry sat back down, concern painted all over his features.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You sure?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You nodded, picking up your stuff.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, It’s only an hour, that’s it, I can get through it…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But only if you knew that that ‘hour’ would turn out into sneaking off to the broom closet on the fourth floor, maybe you would have changed your mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Draco Malfoy, was the epitome of a stuck up, selfish, prick.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But for some reason you just couldn’t turn him down.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Maybe it was his selfish attitude, the way his eyes seem to gleam in the dim candle light as he read over his work, unbeknown to him as you drilled holes into the back of his head with your eyes. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You remembered him at the Yule Ball the way he hadn't taken the dance floor, instead he had just lent against the wall the rings on his fingers shining in the blue haze, watching you. Admiring you like a wolf would a piece of meat.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Fucking creep..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You remembered Ron hissing, casting a dark gaze over to Malfoy.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Come on lets go and get some food, I don't want to be near him anymore, bloody weirdo..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ron had dragged you to the large ice castle positioned amongst copious amounts of steaming food, but your eyes never left Draco's. And, eventually, and the night descended down upon Hogwarts and you found yourself leaning against a wall. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The very same wall as Draco Malfoy.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And there you stayed for the rest of the night. Not speaking, not talking, not saying anything. Just waiting, and it drove you crazy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You couldn’t leave him alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It seemed stupid.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It seemed selfish.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It seemed wrong.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But something deep down in you just couldn’t say no.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You didn’t want to say no.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Not since he had slipped you that note during Umbridge’s defence against the dark arts class. The first actual contact between you for months, apart from glances, stares and smirks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The note you had screwed up in your hand, not even making eye contact with the student next to you. Throwing in your bag, earning you a raised eye brow from Draco, his grin apparent from behind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t though until later in the corner of the common room, when you dared open the slip of paper that you felt your heart jump out of your rib cage.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He wanted to- what?!-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So with wide eyes you checked other your shoulder, scanning the room for students, face red, before stuffing it into your pocket.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What were you going to do now?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So taking a deep breath you sat and thought about it, for the rest of the evening, for the whole night, until two am when you sat straight up in bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Threw on some clothes.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Fuck it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And sprinted to the fourth floor broom closet...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey (Y/N) you awake? The mugwort’s supposed to go in after it’s boiled.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, yeah I’m ok.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You said suddenly waking up from your thoughts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You sure?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Asked Harry, peering at you from over the smoke.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nodding, you forced a smile on your face, looking over at the other side of the classroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I was thinking you know-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Said Harry absentmindedly stirring the cauldron.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That if you wanted to meet up at around nine - probably maybe the corridor. You know the one, seventh floor, near the ugly troll tapestry... I'll ask Ron to give you my invisibility cloak to borrow...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You nodded spotting Draco amongst the haze of the class.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, yeah, sound’s nice.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Harry smiled, throwing in some rose pink liquid.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, actually I’ve been thinking about this for a long tim-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Where was Draco?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You peered around the room, until you noticed a flash of shockingly blonde hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“-e that maybe well, we could get closer, closer than we already are that is…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Draco turned, his eyes catching yours.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And well I thought that-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A note appeared in your palm, the sudden touch of the paper making you jump slightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“-We could, sometimes you know-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You looked down, the note unfurling in your palm, reading the handwritten scrawl on it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“-Go out more, without the others…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You looked up, Draco nodded, his face impassive before returning to his cauldron.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And maybe even, in the future that is-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Harry never got to finish his sentence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A sudden burst of colour erupted in front of your vision, a defining rumbling coming from the small cauldron.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ruby red smoke littered the air, emitting a strong smell of both bleach and artificial cherry. But worst of all, both you, Harry and the entire desk was coated in shining scarlet slime.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Harry cast you a half hearted smile from under his face mask of goo, his eyes lighting up from behind his broken glasses pains.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“POTTER!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You could feel the air around you grow hot and then a plummeting cold, as if all emotion had disappeared from the room as soon as the voice had cried out</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A silence had descended on the class, even the bubbling of the cauldrons had stopped, the chatter of the students finished, the chopping of ingredients ceased.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Snape.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And with a teacher like that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A teacher who could make the whole classroom as still as a funeral parlour.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was only one way your evening would end.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And that was with Harry scrubbing the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was time. It was time to meet with him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You took a deep breath, taking the first step down the stairs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The corridor was pitch black, so dark you could barley see the floor in front of you, let alone the stairs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At this rate you were going to land on the disappearing step and fall to your death, at this rate you were going to wake up every teacher in the whole school. With your late night horny wondering while looking for a certain blonde Slytherin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You shook your head smiling, pulling the fabric closer to your body. Harry had given you his invisibility cloak for tonight, whispering in your ear that it would be better for him than you to get caught out late. You had just stood there stunned, Harry never let anyone touch the cloak of invisibility. No one.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Pulling out a slip of parchment for your pocket you whispered under your breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Lumos.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You wand lit up, shedding light upon the note in your hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>‘10pm, seventh floor, left corridor - DM.’</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It made your gut tighten as you read those words, your brain already spewing out the memories of last time. The hot breath of his whispers brushing against the shell of your ears, a hard phantom grip coming to your thighs, you swore you could even smell him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Damn he had known what he was doing. You still carried the proof of that with you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A sly smirk came to your mouth as you thought back to the morning after. The look Hermione had given you when you had finally dragged yourself out of bed, the two of you the only people in your dorm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good time?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had muttered, a disapproving smile gracing her lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You had just blinked innocently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What do you mean?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You had said, your heart thundering as you slid out of bed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Oh no.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You faced the mirror next to you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fuck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I-I um…Fell off my broom…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You muttered, face turning bright scarlet that would rival a redcap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It must have been one hell of a broom…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She had just laughed, picking up her books, and shaking her head and waving goodbye to you as she went to the Great Hall.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first thing you had done after she had left, was send off an owl with an order for more concealer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You were going to need a hell of a lot of it, if this was going to keep up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now you had to be more careful, after that brush with danger, you knew the consequences of getting caught, you knew exactly what would happen if somehow they found out. Not the teachers, you didn’t give a shit about them, but Harry, Ron and Hermione.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That day you had felt the beautiful rush of relief slide over you when Hermione didn’t question you any further, didn’t push you, didn’t ask who it was…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Because if that had been Ron or Harry, you would have never heard the end of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taking a slow, yet steady breath you quickly made your way to the seventh floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As you approached the dimly lit hallway, you became aware of the sudden chill in the air. Maybe it was just your nerves, but every sense seemed to be amplified. Switched to the max as you waited there shivering sightly. The horrifying trolls on the tapestry glaring down at you menacingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You were so thankful that Harry was in detention, you were meant to meet here at nine as well. The location couldn’t be more annoying, but him being in detention with Snape mean he wasn’t going to be leaving the dungeons any time soon. There was nothing to moan about, you had gotten the invisibility cloak for a night out of it. It was far safer than trying to run through the corridors it the darkness, just hoping you didn’t run into a prefect or a teacher.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">If you were correct, the journey from the dungeons to here would take at least fifteen minutes. And he would have to stop in the common room to get rid of the slime which meant going in the opposite direction from where you currently were. Everything would be fine.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You had nothing to worry about.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A small creaking disturbed from your thoughts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You flung yourself around, cloak dropping from your form, only to crash straight into something warm and solid.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There you are.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Breathed a voice into your ear, pulling you backwards.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You felt yourself drift backwards straight through the solid brick wall that was behind you, and into a sudden warm mellow sensation. You were in a different room, was it a different part of the castle?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But all of those thoughts disappeared, as you noticed who you were pressed against.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What took you so long (L/N)?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hissed the figure, his grip not releasing from around your waist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I thought for a second you had lead me on, <em>Malfoy</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He sneered when you said his name.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Taking me to some random bloody corridor.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You spat, not quite so harshly as intended, still slightly nervous of man in front of you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Isn’t that where we always go?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He mused shaking his head, pushing away your hair from your face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well yeah, but one’s with cupboards, places to hide.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Draco’s eyes suddenly met yours.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What? Not kinky enough for a bit of PDA (L/N)?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’d hardly call what happens just PDA…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You grumbled, jumping as his teeth met your neck. Pressing hurried kisses into your flesh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s get started then, shall we?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He growled against your skin, sending your heart wild. The muscle beating so violently you were certain it would fly out go your chest. And obviously Draco noticed this, and like always, loved to point it out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Scared are you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He chuckled, that delicious smirk gracing his features.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I would hardly say you have anything to be ashamed of…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His eyes roamed down, slowly, so fucking slowly. It sent you wild (Not that you'd ever admit it).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This was the thing with Draco.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Many people assumed that Draco and affection were not two things that mixed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And yes the was true.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They all assumed when it came to the other side, he was the type to be silent, violent even, but that was most certainly not the case.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Being with Draco was a mind game as much a bodily one.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Snide remarks, insults and degradation. All came with the package, and they hurt. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It hurt knowing why you were there.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That although the way you spoke to each other some people may make out to be playful banter, your 'relationship' was little than that.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was painful.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Because deep down you knew he was only doing this for one thing, and that was to break down the only valuable friendship you had ever had in your life.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">But you let him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Because you were weak, and because you liked it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just get started.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You hissed, trying to swoop in to kiss him, Draco's head dipping to the side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Patience.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He began to fiddle with the top buttons of your uniform, going at an evil slow pace, each button popping open like you were stuck in a slow motion movie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Draco…hurry up..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You breathed, gripping tightly on to his shoulder as his mouth moved to abuse your collar bones. You could feel his wicked smirk against your hot skin, just pushing your to sink your hands into his soft hair and pull his face up for a kiss.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Well if you're going to be like that..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He pulled himself away from you, letting go of all your weight. And like a stone you crashed to the ground.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"The fuck?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You grumbled, rubbing your sore back, legs spread out on the icy stone floor.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What are you doing?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Malfoy didn't answer, just watched.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Malfoy I'm bored of the watching, get over here."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He chuckled his eyebrows raising from amusement.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Malfoy...!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He shook his head arms folded across his chest.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh (L/N) what is that you want? I was under the impression you didn't want to be here, if you were acting so impatiently, if you wanted it over with that quickly..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His eyes glinted like molten ice in the fire light.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Stop with the games already..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You shook your head, moving to get up and go to him, but your limbs suddenly felt as heavy as rocks. They were stuck to the ground.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What have you done...?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Your voice was cold and hard, you couldn't move.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco didn't respond, he just strode over to you, a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Let me ask you again..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He said, his voice low.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"If you in fact do want to be here. What do you want?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You thought you had stopped breathing as he neared you, his figure imposingly standing above you, as you grumbled and mumbled with no energy anymore to fight.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What did you say (L/N)? I didn't quite catch it..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You grumbled, all air knocking out from your lungs as his shoe met your face, the patent leather poking you in the cheek.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What was that?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You mumbled out a response.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He kicked you sharply in the jaw, shoe clashing with bone and soft skin, making your whole body jump.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I didn't quite get that..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sadistic little bitch.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A hot one too.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You sighed, eyes locking on to his.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He leant over, straddling your body, face now inches away from yours.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Repeat it, I didn't catch that..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I-I want you. Ok?!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You didn’t miss the soft moan he gave as your lips met viciously, his body having an obvious delight in the power he managed to have over you. Typical Malfoy. But in reality you didn't mind.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You even enjoyed it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He pulled you up, the weight on your limbs disappearing, and threw you against the door. The thick iron cutting into you back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His hands trailed further and further down.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What must Potter be thinking?Hhmmm?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He whispered into your ear, breath hot against your flushed skin.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"That here you are with me..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Draco bit into your neck.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"But I know you don't care. Because I know you're selfish. Because I know you'd rather be with me here than with him any day..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You whined at his words the fiery anger you once had gone.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">All you could see was your friends sad, hurt expressions in your mind. Harry green eyes blazing at your betrayal. Hermione shocked and stunned. Ron with his eyebrows creased in anger.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You and Draco were too lost in your own little worlds to even notice the slight rumbling of the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Draco'a mouth met yours again, your hands threading into his hair.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He groaned licking your bottom lip, his tongue entering your mouth, fingers digging into your sides.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You sighed at the intrusion, gripping onto him harder, pulling at his tie.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eventually you pulled away for air, chest rising with heavy breaths, eyes large and glazed over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Just as you had to begin to recover, your arms shaking slightly, you felt your whole body jump. Draco's knee thrust between your legs, his lips crashing into yours again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was only when he pressed you harder against the door, that something began to feel off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The door behind you was moving.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The wall was moving.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Thick iron bars pushed against your spine, causing you to squeak in protest. Pulling away from Draco, losing grip on his shoulders as the doors behind you swung open.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And you landed, with a thud, on back onto the freezing stone slabs of the seventh floor hallway...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Harry raced from the dungeons, up the stairs of the castle like there was no tomorrow. He had to get there.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He needed to get there.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He had been waiting for so long to tell you how he felt, and now he had finally gotten the courage to tell you, to finally do it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It may not have been the most romantic of ways but it would do, he would make it special.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Muttering a quick spell under his breath to clean himself of sludge, Harry fumbled his way through the dark to the seventh floor. Skidding to a halt at the tapestry.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Snape had let him out late as predicted, making him clean the classroom twice. Like the first time hadn't been enough or something.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He checked his watch, he was an hour late.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Harry felt a sinking disappointment in his chest, lighting his wand to look around.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That was when he saw it, his invisibility cloak on the floor.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He had given you it, you wouldn't just dump it, it was precious, which meant you still had to be around somewhere.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Harry picked it up and frantically looked around, calling out your name, but there was no response.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He thought for a second, noticing the cloaks exact placement, right in front of the wall opposite the tapestry...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The Room of Requirement...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You had to be in there, waiting, hiding from any passers by.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">So with a new found light in his heart Harry sprang to his feet and walked back and fourth past the wall, picturing your face, picturing your location.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And by the third passing of the wall, it began to morph and change, iron railing appearing in amongst the brick. The door was steadily but surely appearing. Crumbling dust falling down on him as the doors swang open...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A bright white light suddenly hit your eyes, and you groaned, shading them with your arm. Where the hell was this light coming from?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“(Y/N)?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A chill broke down your spine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You would know that voice in your sleep.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You would recognise that voice anywhere.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gingerly, you left your arm fall off your flushed face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And like it was out of some nightmare you saw a pair of green eyes peering down at you, flickering up at Draco behind you, then down to your compromising position.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A broken sorrow deep within them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was Harry...</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fic Title : 'New Person, Same Old Mistakes' - Tame Impala<br/>Thanks for reading! thought I'd switch some things up this time and do some hp related writing :D</p><p>(p.s. I know many people personally with Draco brainrot, you actually probably know me in real life. I know you guys all read on here, this isn't creepy at all. Happy reading you simps!) xx (○ﾟε＾○)v</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>